


Naive

by 0Rocky41_7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Gen, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Rocky41_7/pseuds/0Rocky41_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America always trusted England--that was his Big Brother! England was supposed to protect him--to keep him safe. But instead, England is the ruin of America's naivete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

He was naïve. Big Brother came to him, speaking sweetly of protection and promises. He listened, rapt.

Big Brother didn't follow through on his promises. Rights were crushed. Wars were fought--not his wars. Big Brother's wars. He still listened. He was still naïve.

People grew angry. He grew angry too. Big Brother lied with a smile on his face; he was betrayed with a kiss.

"You lie," he said. Big Brother didn't listen-he tried to silence his little brother. More rights evanesced; the resentment grew like a weed.

"Leave me alone," he said. He was still naïve. Big Brother didn't listen. He tried to pull his little brother back under the yoke of servitude.

He leveled a gun to Big Brother's head. Now Big Brother listened.

"Get out," he said.

"No," Big Brother replied. The ensuing fight was long and bloody.

He won.

He is no longer naïve.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest on DA; limit was 150 words.


End file.
